The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center Pharmacy Shared Resource (PSR) provides comprehensive pharmacy services in support of approximately 180 cancer clinical trials open to accrual and 130 clinical trials closed to accrual with ongoing patient treatment at Mayo Clinic Rochester, Mayo Clinic Florida and Mayo Clinic Arizona. The PSR provides pharmacy services exclusive to Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) members. Services include drug procurement, drug storage, and drug accountability of investigational agents assigned to the clinical trials. The PSR is responsible for the preparation and /or sterile admixture of cytotoxic chemotherapy, growth factors, immunomodulatory agents, antiemetics, and supportive care medication. The PSR assists the Clinical Research Office (CRO) in protocol development by providing review of key sections of each protocol in development including the treatment section, dose modification section, and the drug monograph section. The services of the PSR are essential for protocol development, protocol initiation, and patient treatment on clinical trials. Special expertise with both investigational and commercially available cancer therapeutic agents resides in the PSR ensuring a uniformly high standard of safe and accurate treatment for all Mayo Clinic cancer patients. The implementation of policies and procedures consistent with guidelines from the American Society of Health Systems Pharmacy, State Boards of Pharmacy, and Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations ensures regulatory compliance and provides a uniform level of safe, high quality pharmaceutical care to all Mayo Clinic Cancer Center patients receiving chemotherapy.